


Love For Cas

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Real Life Superhero [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Love For Cas

Lying in bed your first night in the bunker was interesting. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but so very different from the room you had been used to. It was fresh and there were almost no noises, but you were sure you’d get used to it. Staring at the ceiling, you wondered what your days would be like now. 

When your thoughts became too much, you reached for your phone hoping to watch a video or show. Maybe you’d get lucky and wind up drifting off soon.

You laid on your side as you got a video up, then sighed as you realized you never put in the WiFi password. “Awe, man.” You flopped on your back. 

Would Cas know the password? You asked yourself. You screamed when he appeared at the end of your bed.

“I apologize.” He said quickly. “You called for me.” 

Dean rushed in at your scream, knife in hand. His hair was sticking this way and that, standing there in just his boxer briefs and t-shirt. “Cas?!”

“She called for me.” Cas said simply. 

Once your breathing calmed, you giggled at Dean’s state. “I’m sorry! I just was wondering if he had the WiFi password.” You held up your phone.

“I do not understand.” Cas stared at you. 

Dean relaxed, sighing. “Sorry, should’ve warned you to not accidentally think of his name or he’ll scare the shit out of you.” He put his knife down. “It took me a bit to get used to that. He still likes to do it, though.” He looked over at his friend.

“In case of emergencies I take all calls seriously.” Can told him. “I apologize. I am not sure I have the answer to what you’re looking for.” He looked at you. 

You smiled, shaking your head. “It’s okay, Cas, really. Since Dean is here, I’ll just ask him.” You assured him. “I didn’t mean to make you rush in here for nothing.”

“No worries. I was just in the library.” He assured you. “See you tomorrow.” He waved, then was gone. 

Sitting up, you looked over to poor Dean. “Sorry you got woken up.” You moved to the side some to give him room to sit down.

“I was awake.” He went to sit by you, holding out his hand for your phone. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” You asked, handing it over before putting your head on his shoulder. “You could have come and woke me up for company. I mean, had I been sleeping.”

“Wouldn’t wake you.” He smiled, typing in the password. “We don’t sleep much.” He chuckled. “Force of habit. When we’re on a hunt, we never know what sound is just a sound, and what might be something after us.”

You reached for his hand as he set your phone down. “I’m sorry. That sounds awful.” You hated knowing he did all this, and you knew he didn’t get thanked. No one knew what he did.

“It’s not as bad here. Get to relax more than anything, even if we don’t get a lot of shut eye.” He kissed your knuckles. “Now and then we hit the bed hard, though.” He glanced down at you. “How’s your sleep like?”

“I haven't been to sleep yet.” You chuckled. “Normally, not half bad. About 6-7 hours on average. More if I've worked a lot, or am just drained.”

“Nice. I should let you get to bed then…” He said shyly.

You shook your head. “I wasn't able to fall asleep. I just planned on watching stuff on my phone.” You traced some scars on his hand. “Cuddle?” You asked shyly. 

He nodded. “Like I would say no.” He shuffled around before lying down, opening up his arms for you. When you laid on his chest, you felt him relax and smiled. 

“Wow, you’re comfortable.” You giggled. “And very warm.” 

He chuckled, pulling you closer. “Your own personal heater.” He rubbed your back softly. “I mean, whenever you’d like that.” He added softly.

You nuzzled him. “Don’t tempt me.” You teased. “Why don’t you tell me what you were like when you were younger?”

“Mm, I was about the same as now. Just more cocky and reckless.” He admitted. “And skinnier.” He laughed.

“Same.” You shrugged. “But, as I got older, I put on weight. I really hated it at first, but I’ve grown to love myself.”

He moved so he faced you. “It takes a lot to love yourself. No matter who you are.” He cupped your cheek. “You’re amazing.” He smiled. “Hell, I’m the master of self-loathing.”

“But you’re gorgeous.” You raised your eyebrows. “And sweet, and you save people. You’re smart, too.” You smiled. “You raised Sammy. And he turned out to be just as great.” You pecked his nose.

He gave you a small smile. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He held you close. “That means a lot.”

“You already mean a lot to me.” You admitted. “It scares me.”

“I feel the same way.” He breathed. “I’m not used to this.”

“Me, either.” You chuckled lightly, clutching his shirt. “Never this fast, either.” You told him softly.

“Same here. All these feelings. They’re not something that comes out for just anyone.” He stroked your cheek. “Makes you extra special, princess.” He smiled as you did, leaning his forehead against yours. “Makes me glad that Sammy called you.” 

“You’re a smooth talker, Dean.” You smiled up at him. “If this turns into a serious relationship, you gonna keep this up, or you gonna turn into one of those guys who gives up?” You teased him.

“Dean Winchester never gives up, sweetheart.” He pecked your lips. “Especially not with something like this.”

You nodded, looking over his features. “Just be careful with me.” You told him. “I’m not as tough as you guys are.”

He smiled. “You’re tougher.” He rubbed your lower back. “No doubt about it.”

“Many doubts.” You shrugged, reaching up to trace his jaw. You enjoyed how his stubble felt against your fingertips.

He leaned into your touch. “Well, I hope to help take those doubts away.” He felt himself getting drowsy, which was welcome.

You smiled and tucked yourself under his chin, just holding on to him. 

Before either of you knew it, you had drifted off, holding each other. 

You were the first one to blink away the next morning, and simply found yourself admiring how at ease he looked. All fine lines were now smoothed and his whole body seemed much less tense. When he moved slightly, his lips parted, and his cheek squished into the pillow.

You giggled silently at the sight and traced patterns on his chest. He sighed contently, remaining asleep. You briefly wondered if you could get used to waking up like this. You shook the thought from your mind, not wanting to get ahead of yourself. Or get too attached. Which you felt like you already were. Biting your lip, you gently slid out of bed, trying to calm your mind.

You brushed your sweats before going out into the hall, hoping to make the guys breakfast. It would be a nice way to thank them for everything they were doing for you. You just hoped they had stuff for you to cook.

Humming, you peeked into the kitchen, spotting the coffee pot first. Smiling, you started a pot, figuring that was something both boys would enjoy. Next you started rummaging through cabinets, quickly noting you’d have to go shopping. Maybe you would have Sam go with you later to get some time in with your good friend.

Choosing to put some frozen waffles in the toaster and finding enough eggs to make some cheese omelets, you were set. 

* * *

Sam poked his head out of his room, the smell of coffee hitting his nose. He knew it wasn’t Dean, so he figured you were already awake. He walked silently down to the kitchen, yawning to himself before spotting you. “Hey.” He said softly. 

You smiled over at him. “Hey. Sleep okay?”

He nodded. “Yeah, not bad. You?” He sat down, inhaling the smell of your cooking.

Blushing, you nodded. “Once I got to sleep, yes.” You poured him some coffee and brought it to him. “I need to do some shopping, was wondering if you wanted to go with me?”

“Sure.” He automatically agreed. “I like shopping. When Dean goes, he doesn’t get what I like.” He chuckled, holding the mug to his lips. “Thank you.” He smiled. 

“I bet.” You chuckled. “How about after breakfast?” 

He swallowed and nodded. “It’s about an hour out to the store if you’re cool with that.” 

You shrugged. “Sure. That's fine with me.”

“Great.” He smiled widely. “Anything you want to make sure we grab? I dunno if there's anything specific you like to keep in your place. Want you to feel at home here.”

“That’s nice of you.” You began filling a plate for him. “Probably some specific creamers for coffee. I really like cheese-its.” You chuckled. “That’s about it. I’m not too picky, honestly.”

“Sounds good.” He laughed. “Healthy or not healthy? I like my veggies.” He nodded. 

You laughed. “Both.” You shrugged, putting his plate down. “I like baby carrots with hummus as a snack, but I’m also a big fan of cheese fries.”

He smiled as a thank you and nodded. “I can see your love for them. My biggest thing is pizza.” He admitted. “Not that oven stuff, either. Sure, that works, but I prefer take out, or making it myself from scratch.”

“We should make some!” You grinned. “That would be a fun night for all of us!”

He smiled at how happy you looked at that. “We can do that.” He agreed. “Cas, too?” He asked. “Because I know he doesn’t eat, but he might enjoy it anyway.” He shrugged.

“Yes.” You instantly agreed. “I’d love it if he came.” You told him. “He seems sweet.”

“He is. Smart, too.” Sam smiled. “I think you’ll be good friends.” He assured you. “He’s come a long way since we first met him, that’s for sure.” 

“Yeah?” You sat across from him. “Tell me about that?” You asked, sipping your coffee.

“He has a different mind set about everything.” Sam told you as he ate. “While he cared for humans, he cares for them a lot more deeply now.” He explained. “He understands a lot more, now, too. He’s not  _ as _ literal as he was.”

You giggled. “I like how literal he is now. It’s adorable.” You told him. “So different than most.”

Sam agreed with a hum. “But he’s scary when he needs to be.” He chuckled lightly. “Especially when it comes to people he cares about.”

You smiled. “So sweet.” You leaned your head on your palm. 

* * *

Dean woke up alone in your room, on his stomach, one leg hanging off the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked before sitting up. He had to take a moment to remember where he was before getting off the bed and going to get some pants. Running his hand through his hair, he wondered how late he had slept.

Shuffling to the kitchen once we was better dressed, his heart raced when he heard your laugh. He smiled as he walked in. “Morning, Sammy. Morning, princess.” He kissed the top of your head.

You smiled up at him. “Hi. Plates in the oven. Didn’t want it to get cold.” You told him. “Waffles and cheese omelet.” You told him as he went to get it. “There’s fresh coffee, too.”

“You’re amazing.” He smiled your way, getting his coffee before his plate and going to sit by you. “I slept better last night than I usually do.” He chuckled.

“Me, too. Especially for a new place.” You nodded. “I thought I’d come make breakfast as a thank you to you both.”

Sam stood, ruffling your hair as he passed. “Thank you, too.” He chuckled. “Go get me when you’re ready to hit the road.” He told you. “I’m gonna go get dressed.” 

Dean chewed a bite and looked at you. “Hit the road?” He asked when he was done.

“You guys need more groceries.” You smiled at him. “I wanted to help shop, so I asked Sam.” You shrugged. “Thought some friend time would be nice. We're gonna get stuff to make homemade pizzas. You, me, him, and Cas.”

Dean nodded. “That sounds great, babe.” He reached for your hand. “Oh, and Cas wants you to show him how to properly appreciate comic books.”

You let him hold your hand and grinned. “Awesome. I’d love to show him. He seems like he’d be a fan.” The thought made you excited. “Maybe while I’m out with Sammy, you can go through my box of comics and find some you think he would enjoy?” You suggested.

“You’d let me touch them?” He raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, yeah, you seem to know how to treat them.” You shrugged. 

He gave you a small smile. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He said gratefully. “For trusting me with something important to you.”

“Of course.” You nodded. “I’m also interested to know Cas’ favorites.” You chuckled. “Although, I’m surprised he hasn’t popped in with us talking about him.”

“Ten bucks, he’s here and is too shy to admit it.” He said to the air around him. 

You blinked. “Angels get shy?!”

“Cas does.” Dean nodded. “Most are so full of themselves, though, that they don’t. Cas is one of a kind.” 

“That’s nice of you to say, Dean.” Cas spoke from the stove. You jumped, turning to look at him. “I’m sorry.” He gave you a smile.

“It’s okay. Good morning.” You waved, then put your hand on your chest. “How are you?”

“Content.” He nodded. 

Dean stood to get more coffee. “She’s gonna let you read her comic books, man.” He watched Cas grin and chuckled. “It’s like having a giant kid.” 

“Or kitten.” You giggled. “Do you need anything from the store, Cas?” You asked, getting up to out your dishes in the sink. 

“No, thank you. I do not require material items.” He smiled. “It's very handy.”

“Boring.” Dean corrected. “So very boriiiiiing.” 

“It’s sweet.” You assured Cas, cleaning up. “I’m going to go get ready for the day.” You let them know. “I’ll do the dishes later, if you’d like.”

“Nope, no way.” Dean smiled at you. “You cooked, and you’re going with Sammy shopping. I can at least do the dishes.”

You nodded. “Next time, then.” You smiled and went back to your room. Pulling out a pair of jeans and a comfy t-shirt, you smiled to yourself, feeling hopeful. The day had started well and you were excited to spend time with Sam. 

* * *

Sam looked up when you knocked on his bedroom door and smiled. “Ready?” He asked. 

You chuckled. “No, I came to tell you I’m not.” You replied.

He chuckled, shaking his head and stood. “Okay.” He moved by as you stood off to the side, and shut the door behind him. “You want to drive, and I’ll give directions, or do you want me to?”

You thought. “You can drive. So I can look around.” You smiled. . “Get to know the area.”

“Sounds great.” He followed you out, waving to Dean and Cas. “Hopefully you get used to being here quickly.”

“I think so.” You nodded, blushing as Dean winked your way. “It’s safe. Plus I’m not alone.” You chuckled. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Sam smiled as you sounded hopeful and nodded. 

* * *

After you left, Dean quickly did the dishes, and then made his way to your room to go through your comics. He sat on your bed, pulling some out carefully. To him, getting to look through these was another way to get to know more about you. 

He glanced around your room and smiled, hoping to see some of your posters up soon. He glanced back at the books in his hands and began reading through them. He lost himself in the pages, forgetting that he was supposed to be looking for Cas, and not himself.

Soon there was a pile on the bed next to him, head body leaning against the headboard as he continuously flipped through the pages. 

* * *

Walking into the bunker with Sam, you were laughing over random things in your past you were talking about. “Dean!” Sam’s voice boomed in the war room, trying to get Dean to come help with the last of the groceries.

You began unpacking the bags once they were set on the table, looking up to see if Dean was coming. Not hearing him, you figured he hadn’t heard and shrugged it off. Sam rolled his eyes and went back out for the last batch. 

You cleaned the fridge out a bit as you put things in, enjoying seeing things you liked as it made you feel like it was becoming more your place too. It warmed you to feel that way, and you hoped that in time, things just fell into place.

“He’s still not here?” Sam asked as he walked back down the stairs. 

“No. I figured I’d get everything put away, and then go look for him.” You shrugged. “Maybe he’s busy?”

“Doing?” Sam asked himself then shrugged, going to help you. 

You shrugged again. “How would I know?” You chuckled lightly. “I don’t know what you guys do here in your down time.” 

He made a face. “I don’t want to think of what he’s doing.” 

You blushed and shoved at him. “Maybe he’s napping!” You countered. “He does seem to need sleep.”

“I’m not going to check.” Sam chuckled. “He's ruined laptops with his habits.”

You blushed brighter. “I’ll approach with caution then.” You noted, moving to put the last of it away.

“Please.” Sam nodded. “We don’t need to scare you off.”

You shot him a small look before treading lightly towards your room. If Dean was...busy… you would head to your room and work on getting more unpacked. You’d barely dented your belongings the night before. The thought of walking in on Dean had your entire body warm as you knocked on his door. You stood there for a minute, and got no answer. Bravely, you opened the door and peeked in. It was empty. You furrowed your brows, but turned to head to your room. “De?” You whispered, peeking your head in. What you saw instantly relaxed you and made you smile. He had nodded off in your bed, reading comic books. He had one open on his lap, and a small stack next to him.

You giggled softly and went over to him, kissing his head gently. “De…” You rubbed at his chest. 

He groaned slightly, shifting. 

You smiled and wondered if you should let him sleep a bit more. Lifting the book from his lap, you ran your hand through his hair. When he groaned again, you blushed and gently tugged on it. His reaction made you bite your lip. “Don’t stop.” He said, looking at you half asleep.

You widened your eyes but sat down carefully and continued your movements. He cuddled close to you, wrapping an arm around you. You smiled softly at that, kissing his temple. “I’m glad you’re getting to relax, babe.”

“Cause of you.” He mumbled, kissing your neck. “Feels good.”

You shivered just slightly, shutting your eyes as you continued to play with his hair. His hot breath hit your neck, making you lick your lips slightly. “D-Dean.” You whispered, pulling on his short locks. 

He hissed. “Babe.” He groaned. “You’re teasin’.” He breathed. His grip on you tightened slightly. “You have no idea what you’re doin’ to me.”

“Probably the same thing you’re doing to me.” You admitted shyly. You shifted slightly, moving to face him a bit more. You searched his eyes for a moment before hesitantly kissing him. Dean, however, was not as hesitant. He cupped your cheek and kissed you deeply. 

His hand went to your hip, pulling you closer to him as he tilted his head, leaving you breathless with his kiss. It felt natural with him, but you still felt that tinge of worry. As his hands began traveling, you pulled back shyly. “W-We should get that comic book to Cas.” You didn’t meet his eyes.


End file.
